


The Case Of The Ruined Jumpers

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John's Jumpers, Laundry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 02:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock had told John he'd take care of the laundry. John isn't too happy with the results.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Case Of The Ruined Jumpers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/gifts).



"Sherlock?" John was tapping his foot, frown on his face, nothing but a pair of boxers giving him any shred of decency.

"Yes, John?" Sherlock didn’t dare to meet John’s eyes, knowing what fury he’d find there.

"Why have all my jumpers got spots on them?"

"Whatever do you mean, John?"

John took a step forward, two, three before he was standing directly in front of Sherlock and Sherlock had no choice but to meet his eyes, eyes that held molten steel and fire so hot Sherlock wasn’t sure how his hair hadn’t spontaneously combusted in its presence. “I mean, Sherlock. Yesterday you said you’d take care of the laundry when Harry drug me off for family time and I couldn’t do it myself. You said yes John, fine john, it will be done. And now all my jumpers, all of them Sherlock, not just one or two of the ones even I will admit are rather terrible, have spots on them. Bleach spots, Sherlock. Do you know why that is?”

Sherlock shook his head, not daring to speak. 

"Sherlock. If you admit to it, and say you’re sorry, you know what I won’t do? I won’t use your credit card to buy even worse ones. But if you really don’t know what could have happened, I’m going to go out and have Greg and Sally help me pick out some of the most hideous jumpers you have ever seen. Do you want that to happen, Sherlock?"

Sherlock’s voice was quiet when he replied. “No, John.”

"So, Sherlock, I’ll ask one last time, what happened to my jumpers?"

"I washed them with bleach, John."

"And why did you do that, Sherlock?"

"I-I didn’t want you to wear them."

"What did you want me to wear?"

Sherlock bit his lip, hesitating before replying, trying to formulate the best response, but also knowing John wouldn’t take anything less than the truth. “About what you’re wearing now, John.”

"Sherlock, what have I said about manipulation to keep me undressed?"

"It’s a bit not good."

John’s lip gave a bit of a twitch toward a smile. “What did I say to do instead?”

"Ask. But John, that’s tedious, i’d much rather you just didn’t have any option to be dressed, otherwise I’d be asking constantly!"

John rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t matter. I’m not going to reward you for being ornery.” He reached into Sherlock’s pocket, pulling out his wallet to retrieve a card.

"John! You said you wouldn’t!"

John gave a little grin. “I said I wouldn’t buy hideous ones, but I’m still planning on buying new jumpers, I like jumpers. So you can either help me get dressed to buy replacements and have a say in it, or I am leaving the flat on my own and you will live with the results.”

Less than a minute later, Sherlock was following John up the stairs, though it was a considerable amount of time before they came back down, both dressed, and Sherlock with a very smug smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this-
> 
> Laundry Day Challenge: When things go wrong on laundry day.


End file.
